Swapped
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: What if instead of the amnesia attack that no one really enjoyed and took about 1,000 pages to solve, Hera literally switched their bodies? Eh, sounds good I'll write about it. Minor!Jasabeth Minor!Pipercy Minor!PercyxReyna, asides from that Percabeth and Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

HECATE'S POV

It's always scary getting summoned to Olympus. The minor gods tend to keep to themselves, and when we're summoned, it's never good.

Like when Hera asked me to help her with a little plan. I was to switch the bodies of Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson, two of Olympus' newest heroes. In my opinion, they both should be gods right now, Jason has done nearly as much as Heracles, or Hercules for him, and Percy, one of the most demigods in existence, had nearly tripled those labors.

But no! Jason was determined to serve the Roman Leigon, and Percy turned his down for a girl. A girl, who the gods would not mind giving immortality to, if he had just asked.

When I arrived Hera was sitting on her throne. It was all white, except for the giant peacock feather on the back. Her black hair was long and curly today and she wore it in an intricately braided bun. She was wearing a classic light blue chiton that brought out her eyes.

"Sit," she commanded, and a chair big enough for me to sit on appeared. It was clear Hera made it much shorter than he radiant throne, so she could emphasize her power over me. "I'm sure you know about the second great prophecy." She said.

"Yes, my lady," I responded, fiddling with my deep purple hair.

Hera smiled warmly, legitimately, it was a rare sight, creepy to say the least. "No need for formal titles, we're family!"

My chair grew, "Oh, um Yes Hera, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do I need a reason to summon you?" She asked.

"No, it's just that usually there's a reason for why-" I stuttered. The last time I was summoned, it was before the American revolution. That was when we were voting to decide whether or not to move to America.

She became cold and regal, her usual self, "Of course there's a reason. I was attempting to unite Greeks and Romans, and I need your help."

I will admit, possessing powers even Hera doesn't have does have its perks, but I was a little worried. "Why do you need me?" I asked.

"I was thinking, most times result in war, but what if, they don't have a reason to fight? What if, they made a friendly trade?" She suggested. Knowing Hera, this would be anything, but friendly.

I picked up a scrap of note book paper. "Is this your plan?" I read the sheet. Her plan was to wipe Jason and Percy's memories, then plop them down on different sides of the country. I don't know why she would need my help for that.

"No," she responded, "this is my plan," with a flick of her index finger, a projector appeared, showing a slide show. "I'd like for Mr. Jackson and Mr. Grace to switch bodies."

I was appalled. Body switching was very dangerous, and confusing realm of magic. "Sure," I responded, "but what's in it for me?"

Hey, I wasn't going to work myself to the bone, and not get credit for it! "Name your price." She said, as if it was obvious.

I thought about that long and hard. There wasn't anything in particular that I wanted, nothing for Lou, Alice, Quentin, or Xavier either, well, maybe to actually get them to camp, but I heard Percy was working on that. Then it struck me.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." I replied with confidence. Before her death, she showed great promise with the mist. She'd be valuable if the second giant war really came.

"Consider it done," Hera said as I shook her cold, pale hand.


	2. Chapter 2

JASON'S POV

I wake up, and immediately something is wrong. I brush hair out of my eyes and it's black, not blonde. Then I realize that, I can't remember the last time my hair was that long, I was probably 12 or something, before Praetor Augustus came and got all unnecessarily strict.

The next thing I notice is that I'm in a completely different room. Then I realize that I can see a lot clearer. Then I see a mirror. It's at this point that I realize that I'm no longer in my own body.

I should be praised for my incredible observation skills.

I don't know if you've had any experience being in someone else's body, well you probably have had experience with this when you were very young, but let's not get into that. If you've been trapped inside someone's body, you feel like you're invading their space. You feel like you know all of their secrets.

That's because you do.

Though this body is built similarly to mine, a little shorter than me, and a little stronger, it's completely different in looks. This body has blue-green eyes and shaggy black hair. I realize that I'm in his PJ's and I attempt to find a dresser. When I do find it, it's a mess of orange t-shirts that say "Camp Half-Blood,". I quickly pull one on, and look for a bathroom. This body has really bad morning breath.

I walk out of the cabin to find similarly dressed people strewn across a cabin area. I look at the door of the cabin where I've just exited. I notice a trident on the door, "Neptune," I think. This place is like a more disorganized version of Camp Jupiter.

A blonde girl with grey eyes walks up to me and looks like she's about to attack me. I immediately duck away and judo flip her, "Um Percy," she says, okay, my name is Percy. "What's up? I knew you waking up early was bad, but what was that for?"

I struggle to find the words, "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling myself today," and it was true, just probably not in the way she thought it. Or maybe it was, the girl seemed like she knew everything.

"Well, now that you're up, could you help me with something? Two demigods just showed up. Could you give them a tour?" That's weird. At Camp Jupiter we have a committee, here things just seem to be slapped together, but hey, it seems to be working.

"Sure," I respond, just realizing now that I had no idea where anything was. "What are their names? Who are their godly parents?"

The girl laughed, "Easy there, tiger" Di Immortales, I wasn't in character, "But Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. Leo has been claimed by Hephaestus," Hephaestus, that's Greek for Mercury? No, Vulcan, "Piper's dad is a mortal, so her mother is a goddess. They're over there at the big house."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

My conscious tells me to go to the blue house at the center of all these cabins. Having not realized my powers before, I see what else I can access from this body's knowledge. He's a son of Poseidon, the Greek form of Neptune, and his mother is still alive, and named Sally. She's remarried to a man named Paul and they have a child on the way. The girl I saw earlier was Annabeth. They'd been friends for a while, but only started dating recently. "Kind of like Reyna and I," I thought. No, not after the falling out. I decided to not interfere with any of Percy's memories, just the ones I needed.

Percy doesn't have much knowledge of academics, I believe he's dyslexic. He knows a lot of ancient Greek, and to my surprise, Latin. He's like a Greek version of me. But with cooler powers and he the whole child of prophecy thing going on. I can hear Annabeth call something out from the distance, "Oh and Thalia and the hunters will be arriving soon, so get someone to check on their cabin." Thalia? It couldn't be, it's a pretty common name, right? As a praetor, I knew not to let my hopes get the best of me.

When I made it to the Big House, three people were waiting for me. A tall blonde haired blue eyed boy whose name is Will according to Percy, A short Latino guy about my age who kind of looks like an elf, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long choppy brown hair with braids and feathers throughout. Her eyes were mesmerizing, a swirl of green, blue and brown. "Hey, you've got Annabeth." Will reminded me. "Don't lose her. Okay, you take Leo, and I'll take Piper," Will responded. I was disappointed that I couldn't talk to Piper, but I might see her in training.

"Hi, I'm Leo," he said, "and apparently I'm the son of the Greek god Festus? Are you a demigod too? Am I going insane? Is this just a dream? Please tell me this is just a dream. Actually don't, this is really cool." Woah, that's a lot of words. From what I can tell, Leo is ADHD, just like Percy.

"Hello, I'm J," I stop myself pretty quickly, but I think Leo noticed, "- Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm a son of Poseidon and no. This is not a dream. Also it's HEphaestus."

"Okay Mr. Know-It-All," he said. "So where are my siblings? I have siblings, right?" Okay what does Percy know about children of Hephaestus?

"You do. Um, there's Jake, the head counselor, then Nyssa, Harley, Shane, Christopher, and more that I can't remember," because I'm actually not Percy, just stuck in his body and they have a really weird way of running things here also please tell your friend, at least I think she's your friend, that I love her, but please don't tell Annabeth because I'd hate to ruin Percy's love life.

As you can tell, I left that last part out. Leo's eyes expand to the size of a denarius, "Man, my dad gets around! How old are they?"

Um I don't know? "Let's see!" We walk to a metal trailer that Percy has no recollection of. "So um this is the Hephaestus cabin, and I don't really know anything about it so I'm going to ask one of your siblings for help." I take a look downstairs and see a girl, the only girl, out of ten Hephaestus kids including Leo. "Nyssa!" I call, begging that someone would come.

She did, and she offered to finish the tour, so I could do other stuff. Apparently Percy and Annabeth were like the praetors of Camp Half-Blood. As I pass the dining pavilion, I realize that I haven't eaten. I grab a bagel, and sit down next to Annabeth, "Aren't you going to offer some to the gods?" Right. Greeks do that. I pulled of a chunk of my bagel and threw it into the fire. Being at this Greek camp had messed with my instincts.

"Please get me back into my body," I pray. "And don't let Percy mess up my life," it's not that I don't trust him or anything; it's that he seems a little too, Greek, to properly fulfill the role of praetor.

I try and sit down next to Annabeth, but one of her half siblings says, "Percy! Sit at your own table. Camp rules." I reluctantly walk towards the Poseidon table. I was embarrassed, a feeling that I rarely feel. I finished my bagel in silence.

"Don't forget about Thalia!" Annabeth warns me, "She's staying in the Zeus cabin this time, so you can do that. Lacey and Amanda volunteered to clean the Artemis cabin, so you're safe from the hunters wrath of male presence. But could you please clean the Zeus cabin? Chiron has excused you from morning activities due to your "headache" from yesterday, by the way, you sure you don't want to see an Apollo kid about that?" Annabeth was so considerate. Why couldn't Reyna be like that?

I walked into the Zeus cabin. A huge statue of my father seemed to be watching my every move. It was pretty terrifying. "Hi, dad," I mutter, and wave to the menacing statue.

I was hoping to tell Thalia as soon as I saw her. She would understand. At least, the version of her that I imagined.


End file.
